At the present time advances in cyclotron technology, production capabilities for the positron emitters 11C, 13N, 15O, and 18F, and new techniques for the incorporation of these positron emitters in biomolecules, positron emission transaxial tomography, and basic research in regional metabolic and functional activity taken together have made it possible to begin quantitative regional studies of metabolic and other functional activities in humans non-invasively, especially in the area of the neurosciences and in cardiology. This project has three objectives. 1. The development of cyclotron technology encompassing basic and applied research in target systems, excitation function measurements, precursor synthesis, and remote and automated systems for radionuclide production and manipulation. 2. Improvement and new synthetic techniques for metabolic substrates for the brain, i.e., glucose and analogs. Synthesis of other compounds labeled with positron emitters which can be used in neurological research. Concurrent with these objectives are the continuing studies on humans in the areas of senile dementia, schizophrenia, somatosensory response in the brain, and the further development of the needed techniques on the PETT III tomograph at BNL. 3. Technology transfer involving teaching, training and assistance in setting up methods devised at BNL and other institutions beginning with in vivo metabolic and related work. Included under this heading is some support for shipments of 18F-2-fluoro-2-deoxy-D-glucose (2 FDG) to other participating institutions. The service to other research groups includes the construction, testing, and assistance in installation of target equipment of our design. Training in general techniques involving positron emitters and specific training in preparing 2 FDG and other 18F and 11C precursors and compounds is also carried out. In addition to these three objectives, collaboration with other groups utilizes cyclotron technology at BNL to produce a limited number of other radioisotopes for biochemical, biological and medical research including 211AT and 211AT labeled organic compounds and the 81Rb-81mKr generator system. A new aspect involves research under this grant to help develop the new integrated PETT VI-Small Cyclotron Facility which is expected to become fully operational in calendar year 1981 with a view towards making such facilities (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)